Into Their Lives
by TooManyFeelsBro
Summary: Frustration, sex, hot cocoa. Those were among many of the elements that made up their relationship.
1. Frustration

**Ah yes, the infamous late night drabbles... And it's Hans/Elsa! Not a big shocker there. Each shall follow some theme.. We'll find out as we go on. Enjoy...? I guess. If you can enjoy a piece of badly written crap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters associated with it. **

* * *

**Frustration**:

There was no doubt about it.. Elsa was and always would be an easily frustrated person. Even if royalty was supposed to remain calm and collected... She could hardly ever do so.

The best part about all of it was.. Hans was the cause of the frustration almost always. It was practically guaranteed.

Once, he had slipped into her office while the light was still shining and she was busily writing away with her quill; what looked to be some decree of tariff perhaps.

The Queen had hardly given him one glance as he moved to stand at the large window; her hand shifting to now dip her quill to begin writing once again.

Hans had his hands clasped together behind his back as he gazed out, standing tall and mighty. "I'm sick of this place." He stated blatantly.

"Then leave. No one asked you to come into my office." Elsa muttered back, eyes still focused on the piece of paper before her.

"No, not your office. Here. The castle. Arendelle. I'm sick of it all... Let's ditch it all. We can go up to the mountains together, live together in solitude in that ice castle of yours.. We can practically rule the wilderness."

She was busy listening to his silly ramblings, yet Elsa kept on writing.. Which was an awful idea considering she had messed up a word. She gritted her teeth at the mistake.. And the cause of the mistake. "That would be ridiculous. There is _no_ way we're doing that."

Hans practically wanted to strangle her for not letting him have his way.. He refrained, gripping the windowsill instead, a few small flames appearing at his fingertips... But Elsa was right.. He was being silly. _But_... The idea was still so tempting. "With both of our powers combined... We could not only take over the wilderness, but the _world_."

Could he just stop talking and _go_? He was so damn irritating! At this rate, she was going to end up freezing this decree.

"Hans.. I said no. Drop it." The Snow Queen muttered, her hand gripping the quill tighter; frost creeping up the edges of her pen.

"Elsa, think about it. Fire.. Ice.. We would be invincible. The world would be our kingdom."

_Why was he not dropping this_?  
In one swift movement, she had pushed herself back out of her chair to stand. One pale hand shot out to swipe various items (whatever was there at the moment, really) off the desk. In the process, she had sent her inkwell flying onto the floor, spilling a great amount of jet black ink across the rug. Damn it...

Quietly, she leaned forward so her hands were resting on the desk, head lowered. Slowly, she took a deep breath, exhaling through her nose. "Out."

"What?" The Prince tilted his head, now turning his attention towards her.

"Get out." She hissed louder, baring her teeth and pointing towards the door with an extended index finger. "Now."  
She was about two seconds away from attempting to freeze his mouth shut...

Might as well... He was growing bored in here anyways. Shrugging, Hans made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Without a moments hesitation, Elsa hurried over to the door, allowing the key she wore around her wrist on a red ribbon to tumble out of her sleeve. She took grip of it, wasting no time in inserting it into the lock and turning it.

Thank goodness.


	2. Sex

**So... This chapter would have been up sooner but FF was sort of down last night. Um.. Yeah. Dominant Elsa. I have no words. It's just a really short chapter, so I apologize for that... I became lazy and procrastinated until almost 11 pm last night. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of the characters. **

* * *

**Sex**:

Intercourse was.. A rather regular thing between both Hans and Elsa. It was certainly interesting with both the ice and fire in one room. Her beautiful alabaster skin was usually marred in purplish-blue bruises, crescent shaped bite marks, and a few burns by the end of it.

As it turned out, Elsa could be the more dominant of the two sometimes, much to Hans' displeasure. She just happened to be a naturally sexual person.

* * *

The Queen's first time ever was with Hans and in the beginning, she was oh so shy and embarrassed. She was red in the face the second her corset was taken off of her. That was amusing, to say the least.. Definitely not sexy, but amusing.

But, gradually, she came out of her shell. Quicker than most would have believed, she had become the one initiating it. Sometimes even the one on top.

Hans did like to be in control almost all of the time, but every once in awhile he would let her have that one. The only problem he had besides her dominant side was that she was such a damn _tease_. Elsa would stop at nothing to tease him, and occasionally at the most inappropriate times... Just to watch him squirm. How evil.

* * *

Once when they were eating dinner, the Snow Queen had let her fingers begin to wander up the thigh of his pants in a painfully slow manor under the table. With Anna and Kristoff sitting _right there_. Did the woman have no shame..? The answer was obviously no because she had a little smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

The poor Prince had ended up biting his bottom lip until he tasted blood to keep from jumping out of his seat. All the while Elsa had known she was driving him crazy. She always did.

Anna and Kristoff had soon engaged each other in conversation and were clearly distracted.. Perfect.

Elsa had turned in her seat, cupping Hans' face in her petite hands. Without any warning, she leaned over slightly, pulling him towards her into a rather passionate kiss; licking the blood off of his bottom lip. Oh, she was driving him absolutely _bat-shit_.

Next thing he knew, she had grabbed one of gloved hands and was even going as far to put it on her _bare_ thigh under her dress. That little _hussy_. My god.

To make a long story short, the two finished their dinner and quietly excused themselves in a rush.. Hell, they didn't even make it to the bedroom in time. Too many stairs. Instead, they both ended up in the downstairs parlor, up against the wall, of all places... _How romantic_.


	3. Hot Cocoa

**I swear this was originally going to be fluff.. And then it turned into this. I have no words. I have nothing to say about this chapter.. It's just so.. Yeah. Originally was going to be fluff and then suddenly.. Not fluff. Whatever.**

**Also, I received a review claiming that I was breaking the rules because I used the word "sex" in the description under the 'K' rating and this story would be reported if I didn't change it. I did nothing wrong. This story has been under the 'T' rating due to the second chapter and having sex implied. I would never put it under 'K'. I broke no rules, technically. Just a mistake on their part and I wanted to clear that up now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of the characters. **

* * *

**Hot cocoa:**

Groaning in exasperation, the Queen plunked her head onto her desk with a light 'thud', sending a few papers flying. This was getting tiring.. And she had only been up here a few measly hours...

She closed her eyes, debating whether or not a nap on her desk would be 'okay' or not. Would anyone see her..? Probably not.. Just for a few minutes.. Elsa was on her way into a light slumber when there came a rapping at the door.

Shooting up in her chair, she straightened herself and her desk hastily. What about the papers on the floor..? Eh, forget about those.  
"Enter." Was all she said, trying to make herself look like she had been doing something.

.. Of course.. Just what she needed at this moment.. _Hans_. But, what's this? He's brought hot cocoa! .. Okay, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad having him up here.. For a little while.

"I had the servants make you some.. I figured it might be good for you. You seemed stressed." Hans nodded, setting the tray upon her desk.. On top of all the papers. At this point, she could have cared less though.

"You know me so well..~" Elsa smiled happily, taking hold of the handle on the sky blue mug and pulling it to her lips.

"After a while, a man begins to learn the quirks of his woman."

"Oh, so I'm _your_ woman now?"

"Of course. You're a woman. I practically own you."

"Keep that up and I may just leave you for one of your brothers.. What about the eldest one? What was his name..? ..Klaus. Yes, _Klaus_. A perfect man for me. Just know that you _don't _own me. You never did and you never will. No man will ever _own _me because I am not property to be bought, traded, sold, or owned." She smirked playfully, pulling the mug to her lips once again, leaving a hint of red lipstick on the top of it.

"Whatever you say..." He rolled his eyes. He really could be a rather sexist _ass_ sometimes.

The pale woman hummed quietly, finishing off the mug of cocoa quickly. "Come here." She demanded.

He _hated_ demands. Any form. Stepping towards her, she motioned with her hands for him to lean forward. Slowly, he leaned over her desk towards her.

Without hesitation, Elsa smiled and stuck a little whipped cream on his nose with her finger. "Boop!"

"... You're so childish." Hans rolled his eyes. Just like she had predicted he would do.

"Childish? Me? Are you positive about that?" Another small smirk was playing at her lips as she pushed herself out her chair. She was getting that _look _on her face.. The one that she got when she was really in the mood. Oh, he was in for something good! He just knew it.

She sauntered over to him, gently pushing him against the wall, pinning his hands above his head, her other hand resting on his chest. She still had that look on her face. That was a good sign.

Her smirk grew as she reached up to wipe the whipped cream off of his nose, licking it off her finger slowly. Yes, perfect.. Keep going...

Wait - Why were his hands so cold? What the hell was she doing?

He tried to pull his hands away, but they weren't budging! Oh no.. No, no, no- Shit. She had frozen his god damn _hands_ against the wall. On purpose!

"That's what you get for saying that you owned me." Oh, the smirk was still on her face, but it was a mischievous sort of 'Screw you' one.

She quickly gathered up a few papers off her desk, moving towards the door.

"Wait- Where are you going? Elsa!" He whined childishly, squirming around against the wall uncomfortably.

"To finish my work." Was all she replied with.

"Aren't you going to thaw the ice?"

"Maybe in a day or so."

And with that, the door was closed and locked.


	4. Children

**I seem to have a knack for writing these chapters really erratically, especially when I'm about to fall asleep... At 2 AM. Awesome. **

**I also just seriously I love sassy Elsa, my goodness gracious. Hans being stubborn and childish... ****_This is what they're relationship is based off of. _****Arguments, whining, fighting, wanting to kill each other... While simultaneously wanting to kiss every square inch of the other's body. And at the end of the day, they ****_may_**** still cuddle and like each other. Ah yes, welcome to my wonderful world of Hans/Elsa. **

* * *

**Children:**

"For the last time, the answer is an absolute _no_!" The blonde growled, hands balling into little fists, before undoing themselves again; only to repeat the process. That was a little habit she had never gotten rid of; balling her fists. She did it when she was frustrated, angry, nervous... She never did drop it.

"Why not? I think we could manage." Hans said rather nonchalantly, examining his hand in a bored manner. A quick snap of the fingers and a little flame appeared above them. Maybe he could amuse himself by lighting something on fire if Elsa was just going to be like this. Maybe he could just light Elsa on fire.

"Hans.." Elsa pivoted on the ball of her heel to face him. Closing her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb with a sigh. "_We are not married_. Therefore, we cannot have children. If we did, it would look absolutely irresponsible on our part. We're not even supposed to be sleeping in the same _bed_, let alone having _intercourse_. The fact that our bed chambers had been in the same _hallway_ had been a big ordeal. We have broken a lot of rules already. Besides, do you _really_ think either of us could handle a child? Honestly.. You're being ridiculous."

A mere scoff from him in response. "I think we would be perfectly capable of managing.. And if need be, we could always hide the child and have a quick marriage."

"MmHm.. You don't think my handmaidens would notice my dresses suddenly didn't fit when they go to dress me every morning?" She quirked a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. He just wasn't going to give this up without a fight.

"Nonsense. You have been eating a little more lately anyways."

"Hans."

"Elsa."

"No. I doubt I could handle a child, even if I was ready and we were married. There would be so much we would have to worry about."

Now he was resorting to practically lighting his hand on fire. Of course it didn't burn him though. "Such as?"

Icy blue eyes rolled in annoyance, finally settling back into place to stare back at him, practically boring into his soul. "The chance the child inherits my powers. Or your powers! Or a combination of both of ours! Among looking awful to all of Arendelle for marrying and creating with _you_, of all people."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Maybe she had one this fight.. He was silent, now simply staring at his little flame in his palm.

Without another word, he spun on the heel of his boot, striding off and somewhere unbeknownst to her.

With a small smirk, the Queen crossed her arms over her chest in victory. She knew she probably wouldn't be seeing him for the rest of the day or even tonight. Maybe not even tomorrow. He would be too busy pouting in his chambers. He was such a child sometimes.. And _he_ wanted to have a child, when he already was one.


	5. Hair

**Uh.. So.. Kind of a weird chapter. I just see them really loving each other's hair, you know? I need prompts for this because otherwise, you guys are just going to get weird chapters like this. It's really short because I've never exactly written about hair before..? **

* * *

**Hair:**

As weird as it sounded, hair played a big role in Elsa and Hans' relationship. It does sound incredibly weird actually.. But, with a little explanation, it won't.

Elsa loved Hans' hair. That was one of her favorite physical qualities about him. Except for those damn sideburns. She hated those.

* * *

His hair was the thing her hands had always tangled themselves in during a passionate kiss, or in a sudden burst of lust. That perfectly combed auburn hair would soon be wild and unruly, all because of her. She loved that.

* * *

Or, even, when she had reached a low point in her life. The stress of every thing around the Queen had become too much to bear and she had broken down into tears for the first time in, well, a while.

Poor Hans had to sit on his moderately sized bed with her in his lap, dressed only in her nightgown, her face buried into the shoulder of his silk pajamas. When she had finally stopped her tears, she had moved to bury her face into his hair for comfort. It smelled of strawberries. Not very manly.

* * *

Even during intercourse, Elsa's hair was one of Hans' favorite parts of it.. Besides her body, obviously.

He would start off by gently kissing along her jawline, usually earning a response of, "Not now, I'm busy." But the second he would start nipping at her neck, she gave in. Slowly, one by one, her clothing was peeled off of her, but he would leave her hair alone; leaving it in the braid or bun it was in that day.

Then, _finally_, he would remove all the pins or pieces keeping her hair in place and let it fall. God, she had long hair... It reached the small of her back. It was like a wonderful waterfall of platinum blonde; perfect for tangling his fingers in later on.

After their little romp was over and through with, he would gently pull her back against his chest, nuzzling his face into the blonde hair affectionately. But, he had to avoid getting any in his mouth. That had happened once or twice and it wasn't pleasant. Her hair didn't taste as good as it smelled.

* * *

Both viewed the other's hair as comforting and both saw the other's equally lovely.

Hans always wished Elsa would wear her hair down more often; but she always refused, saying that wouldn't look good for her as a Queen.

Elsa usually wished she could mess up those auburn locks more often, but usually had to refrain herself throughout the day.

Hair just.. Played an important role in the mess both Hans and Elsa called a relationship.


	6. Roses

**I'm sorry for such short chapters.. This week I have midterms and it's been incredibly hectic. I was supposed to study for Religion today, but instead I just watched RENT and procrastinated a whole lot.. Sorry! I need better prompts so I can continue these weird ass drabbles to complete the story. **

* * *

**Roses:**

They were Elsa's favorite flowers.. And I know what you're thinking; how corny is that? She couldn't help it though. Ever since she was little, she loved roses. Something about them just... _She loved them._

Maybe it was because she was like a rose, in ways. Pretty to look at, but thought to be harmful if touched. Once the thorns were removed though, all that was left was a delicate little pretty thing that was incredibly fragile.

Hans had never known what her favorite flower was up until a few weeks ago. Actually, he didn't know a lot about her, to be honest. She wasn't the type of woman to lay her head in your lap and gush out all her inner most secrets in one breath. No, not at all..

* * *

The way he had found out was when he had found her sitting alone in the parlor in a chair, crafting a small little rose out of ice. It was clear she was bored and this was her entertainment. Actually, he never knew if it was truly her favorite or not. He just assumed and was now hoping he was right.

Currently, her back was turned as the Snow Queen busied herself with fixing her desk in her office. Hans had strode right into the room, the little bouquet of brilliant red roses held behind his back.

At the sound of the boots clicking against the hard wood, Elsa immediately knew who it was and turned, quirking a light brown brow. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat, thrusting the flowers towards her.

".. For... _Me_?" She looked rather confused as her blue eyes flicked back and forth between the flowers and his face. This was so unlike him.

"You better take them soon. I could destroy them as quickly as I acquired them." He threatened, a small orange-yellow flame appearing over his index finger.

Yeah.. That was the Hans she knew. With a sigh, she took the large bouquet into her arms, admiring the roses rather.. Lovingly. Weird.  
"But... Why?"

"Why not?"


	7. Fixer Upper

**So.. I'm one day into midterms and am so overtired that it's ridiculous now. I haven't gotten a sufficient amount of sleep in who knows how long. It's gotten to the point where I'm walking around my apartment doing Hannah Hart's "Carrot onesie, carrot, carrot onesie." thing. I'm cackling like a madman and about ready to crash any second. I've basically lost what little sanity I had left. My writing is seriously slacking, just wait until after midterms. Prompts are slacking too.. But I'm not going to lie.. I'm not even sorry for this chapter. **

* * *

**Fixer Upper:**

It was a wonder to anyone in Arendelle why the Queen, of all people, was dating the youngest Prince of the Southern Isles. Hardly anyone liked him.

The servants and staff sneered at him as he walked by. They even went as far as to gag and make faces if they even saw Elsa in physical contact with Hans.

Not that Hans didn't know though. Oh, please, he knew almost no one liked him. Sure, it damaged his ego slightly, but it hardly bothered him anymore. But sometimes, he still doubted himself... Just slightly.

* * *

Once, he was sitting by the fire (curtesy of him) with Elsa nestled happily in his lap, head resting against his shoulder. She seemed content enough, but.. He had to be sure.

"Why do you like me? What is there to like about me?" Well.. A little more blunt than expected, but good enough for now, Hans.

The Queen's eyes shifted from the fire to the maker of said fire, blinking. "What _isn't_ there to like about you?"

"You could have practically any man you please and of all people, you choose me. Everyone hates me and to top it all off, I'm a terrible person. Even if you tried to change me." Hans chortled in amusement.

"So... You're a bit of a fixer upper, so you've got a few flaws.." She smiled, reaching up to ruffle his auburn locks. "That's a minor thing. I'm not saying I can change you, because people don't really change.. I'm only saying that love — of course — is powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed. Throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best. True love brings out _anyone's_ best..." She hummed in thought, turning words over in her head before speaking them. "Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's what it's all about. Father.. Sister.. Brothers.. We need each other to raise us up and round us out. Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, but when push comes to shove... The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix up a fixer-upper is _true love_. And, honestly, who better to fix a fixer upper... Than to fix him up with the biggest fixer upper there ever was." Elsa smiled sheepishly, tapping the tip of his nose with her index finger gently. And, no, she didn't sing.

That was... Quite the answer, actually. It had hushed Hans completely into silence. Now he was thinking about everything she had said.

So.. Maybe they didn't have the greatest relationship. It was flimsy, strange, frustrating, and sometimes sort of sexy. But at the end of the day, they did have one thing and that was love. Even if it was the weirdest love you had ever seen - It was still love, nonetheless.

Hans nodded, Elsa now absentmindedly tracing the outline of his jaw with her finger gently. "We are both quite the 'fixer uppers' as you so kindly put it.. Aren't we?"

"Most definitely. And I'm grateful for it every single day."


	8. Snow

**Apparently I'm already on chapter 8. I thought I was only on 5. Geez.. I'm like seriously lacking in prompt ideas and I don't even know what happened with this chapter. It just happened to play out with a grumpy Hans as I typed it and then the end.. Yeah, I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Trying to catch up on sleep still... But on Thursday, I take my last midterm and then I have a long weekend! So that means updates to come. My writing is seriously slacking though. It's like it's getting crappier by the second, I swear. **

**I'm thinking maybe you guys should toss out some prompt suggestions for me. That would be cool as shit. **

* * *

**Snow:**

Snow wasn't exactly a major part of their relationship.. It was weird, in a way. Obviously, it played a minor role, but without it.. The whole relationship would be... Out of place, almost. It played a bigger role in a different relationship she had with someone else, though...

* * *

One bright and early morning, after Elsa had cleaned up and eaten, she stood in her study; hands folded in front of her as she watched the little snowflakes drop and stay in Arendelle. Now, the question was: Was this her or natures doing? It was winter, so it could have been either, really..

There came a little rapping on her door and she sighed, "Enter." It was obviously Hans if the guard outside the door had let him pass without notifying her.

Slowly, auburn hair came into view in the corner of her. Soon, it was followed by a head, torso, and legs. What on Earth did that man want _now_? Practically everyday he was in here causing some sort of commotion or annoyance.

"Hi."

_That was all he had to say? Hi?_ You had to be kidding.

"Hi.. What do you want?" Her painted red lips parted slightly to let another audible sigh pass between them.

"It's snowing out." He nodded, moving beside her to look out the large window.

"You act as if I'm blind."

"Sometimes you can be. Now.. Did you do this? Or was it just by chance?" God, he hated the cold. He hated snow. He hated ice. There was so much irony in it all.

A small smirk began to tug at the Queen's lips, and she couldn't help but chuckle quietly. She brought her hand, palm up, to be level with her lips; blowing cool air to brush past it, she sent a few snowflakes flying into Hans' face. He wrinkled his nose as they quickly melted against his heated skin.

"I thought the children of Arendelle might enjoy a day off from their lessons.. Just this once. After all of their hard work everyday, I thought it was a well needed break." She nodded firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really? Now I can't go outside because of you." He scowled, crossing his own arms and looking down at her.

"Well, you _can_, you just don't _want_ to. You just happen to hate snow.. And sometimes melt it and ruin everyone's fun. That's what happens when you have control over flames though." She shrugged her shoulders, staring up at him.

"You better have thawed it all out by tomorrow..." Hans grumbled, marching off and out of the room in the grumpiest of fashions.

* * *

Not even ten minutes had passed since Hans had left the room, when there came another knocking at the door. But - This one was five consecutive knocks in a pattern she knew all too well.

"Elsa! Do you wanna build a snowman?" Gee, she hadn't heard that in a while.

There was a long pause on Elsa's side of the door. She always did want to build one... She just _couldn't_. Of course she did... ".. I'll be right out, Anna!"

There was an excited gasp on the other side of the door followed by the sound of Anna's boots clicking against the floor as she made a mad dash outside.


	9. Gloves

**So... Midterms are over and now I have a long weekend. I don't know what happened with this chapter. Originally it was going to be straight up dumb fluff, and then I was like, "Wow, no, tough and sassy Elsa." Bitch can hold her own. ****_She don't need no man telling her what to do_****. **

**On an unrelated note, I've fallen head over heels for the story Jump Into The Fog by Eliza Darling. It's like my drug, it's so good. I really wish my stories could be like that and not like... Whatever garbage I usually write. Seriously, if you haven't read it, read it right now. It's amazing. You won't be disappointed. I wish I could personally tell the author how much I love the story, but I am such a wuss when it comes to initating conversation, so... I can't... Just.. ****_Read it. _**

* * *

**Gloves:**

Let's face it... Practically everything that their relationship revolved around was weird. No other relationships functioned in the way theirs did. Now, was that something to be proud or ashamed of?

Gloves were a particular part of their relationship.. This one actually went way back to when they first started dating.

* * *

Hans almost always wore his gloves, but no longer out of fear of burning everything he touched.

They were thick, black leather gloves that he had worn since the time he was six; after he had accidentally set his seventh brother's room aflame in a fit of anger. If only one could say that had been the first occurrence of such things. When he first received the gloves, they were _much_ too big for his tiny hands.

"You'll grow into them in time." The King of the Southern Isles had assured, patting Hans' gloved hands. They were so large on the six year old's hands, they were simply just falling off. "You'll learn to control your powers. But, these are just a precaution so you do not.. Light anything on fire accidentally again."

By no means did the King want to shame Hans for his powers or pretend they didn't exist. And he certainly wasn't going to lock him up and act like they wouldn't notice.. No, Hans would learn to control his powers and use them to his advantage. He would have a normal life. Practically the exact opposite of the King of Arendelle and his eldest daughter...

Hans' father had been right though. By the age of 16, his hands had grown to fit into the gloves perfectly. He had learned to control his powers, so he really didn't need the gloves by then. They were really just a force of habit.. _And_ he looked damn good in them, of course.

* * *

Her story was obviously much different from Hans'. Elsa wore her gloves out of fear, and they were most definitely never for fashion.

It was only after the Great Thaw, and after the two had began their ridiculous relationship, that they began questioning each other silently.

* * *

One morning at the crack of dawn, Elsa awoke to find Hans' bare arm slung around her midsection, her back pressed against his bare chest; as they lay in that enormous thing she called a 'bed'.

She wiggled out of his embrace, moving towards her vanity, making a weak attempt to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She was still so tired. Her handmaidens wouldn't be there for a while, but she could look a _little_ acceptable, and not like a peasant. Out of force of habit, she pulled on a spare pair of gloves that had called her vanity home temporarily. She'd hardly even paid a second thought to it.

"Why even bother?" Came the gruff voice, a hint of drowsiness on top of it all. Unbeknownst to her, her stirrings had woken up Hans.

She pivoted quickly on the ball of her heel, the bottom of her nightgown twirling with her. "Huh?"

"_The gloves_, Elsa. The gloves. Why bother with them? You don't need them."

The blonde blinked sleepily. "Gloves..?" She looked down at her hands, blue eyes widening ever so slightly. "Oh."

"Please take them off. You don't need them anymore."

"I don't know, I might. You always wear yours." She finished the last statement by stifling a yawn with her hand.

"You don't. I don't even need mine... I just look _good_ in them." He shot her a tired, feeble attempt at a cheeky grin; which she barely saw through her half-lidded eyes. "I'm sure the rest of Arendelle is longing to see what the Queen's hands look like."

"Why... Would they care about my hands..?" Another yawn, rubbing at her eyes with her gloved knuckles.

"It's just.. The point of it. Don't wear the gloves anymore."

"You don't have control over me. I'm the _Queen_." God, she could get so fucking _sassy_ when she was tired! She probably wasn't even aware of half the things she was saying. The woman did look half-dead, after all.

"For the love of God... _Elsa_. Shut up, take off those stupid gloves, and come back to bed." Hans hissed.

That caught her attention. Elsa sneered at him, yanking each glove off one by one and throwing them rather violently onto the vanity. "Fine, I'll come back to bed." Okay, so she was waking up.. Maybe she would more sensible now.

She slipped back under the light purple colored sheets, sliding right up to him; leaning against his shoulder slightly, one of her legs loosely slung over his.

One of her petite hands reached out to grab his much larger one, holding it loosely. "You know what I want...?" She simpered, running the index finger of her free hand down his chest tantalizingly.

"What?" He asked, a little smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He leaned up in attempt to shower her neck in little kisses, but was immediately pushed back down by the Queen.

Rather quickly, pressured was being applied to his hand and his chest, Elsa's sharp little nails digging into his skin little by little. One knee was threateningly close to his nether region too, and was inching closer by the second.

"I want you to stop treating me like you _own_ me. Don't tell me what to do. I can make my own decisions. I couldn't for thirteen years, but now.. Now I can." She growled, her fingernails still digging into his skin. Her damn knee was beginning to press into the one place he didn't want it and it was starting to hurt!

"Do you understand?" She grumbled, dragging her nails down his chest rather roughly.

"I understand that you're a bitch." He spat, furious green eyes glaring up at her.

With one swift move, she jerked her knee up roughly, earning a loud yelp from the man below her.

She moved off of him as the Prince curled into a tight ball, wincing with a loud groan.

"_Understand_?" Elsa gritted her teeth, crossing her arms. He was just getting on her last nerve and the day had hardly begun.

"Yes...!"

"Thank you. Now get out and go to your room. I don't need my handmaidens seeing you in my bed."

"You can't be ser-"

"Get out."

The Prince stood and stumbled slightly, moving towards the door._  
_

"Oh, and Hans-" Elsa paused, watching him turn, "I'll wear whatever I damn well please." Certainly not language fit for a Queen! Elsa didn't necessarily mean the gloves, but just as a general rule now.. She really didn't want to wear the gloves anyways. Hans made a face at her before leaving with a grumble.

No one ever said the one story they had about gloves was a happy one.


	10. Piano

**This took longer than expected, which is because I literally could not focus. Apparently I can't focus with any noise around me. I discovered listening to the sounds of running water and light piano music seriously helps me focus and collect my thoughts when writing.. I wish I had discovered this earlier than today. **

**Also, if you haven't checked out Jump Into The Fog by Eliza Darling yet, for the love of god, ****_do it. _****That story continues to just get better and better with each chapter, honestly. **

* * *

**Piano:**

The piano was something they could both agree that they enjoyed.

As a child, Elsa used to settle herself on the seat next to her Father, watching his fingers dance across the keys in ways her mind couldn't seem to grasp. Unfortunately, Elsa never had the time to learn to play the piano before she was confined to her room for all those years. Anna, on the other hand, had been taught by her Father and could play very well.

* * *

You can only imagine Elsa's pure delight when she discovered that Hans could play as well. The poor man had been quickly shoved into one of the nearby rooms, pushed onto the bench, and was only given the command, "Play."

The piano itself was no longer in great condition. The old thing was covered in dust and severely out of toon, some of the keys even sticking. It hadn't been touched since Elsa's Father had been alive; Anna showing no interest in wanting to go near the thing for fear of painful nostalgia. So, it had sat and collected dust over the years. Elsa would have that fixed later.

_"What do you want me to play?"_

_"Anything."_

_"It's dusty and out of tune."_

_"I don't care."_

Hans began to push down on the grimy keys with a grimace, Elsa sliding next to him on the bench to observe. Whatever the Prince had been playing, he had obviously been making up, and to his ears, it sounded _dreadful_. He hated nothing more than an out of tune piano... It was like nails on a chalkboard to him.

Elsa, on the other hand, seemed fascinated by the fluidity of the movements in his fingers, watching as he left little embers sitting on the keys. She watched for what seemed like forever before her own petite fingers came to rest on the filthy keys, beginning to mimic whatever he was playing on the opposite end. It wasn't exact, but it was fairly close, and a small smile dared to grace Hans' lips. What could she say - She was a fast learner!

Her fingers clumsily followed his own, clunking down on the keys. It certainly wasn't as graceful as his, but at least she was getting _somewhere_. As she played, he noted that a few tidbits of ice remained on the keys, such as his little embers did. With a few minor adjustments to the tune he was playing, he moved his fingers towards the keys she had been toying with, the heat melting the ice almost instantaneously.

* * *

The piano soon became a relaxing, joyous part of their relationship; after it had been tuned and cleaned, of course. They would have little sessions almost, when they knew Elsa would be free during that time.

It would start out with Hans playing some sort of tune Elsa couldn't identify, but had somehow heard before. Then, she would sit beside him, attempting to mimic whatever he was playing, usually to no avail. It amused Hans to no end, honestly. It was hysterical to see how clumsy her delicate fingers really were. He never did bother to teach her how to play though. He didn't want to bother.

No words ever passed between them during these little sessions.

Only music.


	11. The Sky

**I am so, so sorry this took as long as it did and the outcome is still terrible. A week ago, I hurt my wrist, and was put in a splint and am currently in said splint. The splint made it very hard to type and hurt when I took it off. Now I have it off to type this but it immediately goes right back on afterwards. Besides the fact, my motivation for writing has gone right out the door. I'm hoping it comes back with a week or two, and if not, I'm screwed. **

**This story is probably going to be ending within the next one or two chapters.. I have literally ****_no_**** idea how to end it, so maybe throw some ideas out there? Please, please, please? As desperate as that sounds. **

* * *

**The Sky:**

As the Northern Lights danced outside her window in surreal colors, Elsa threw her head back against the pillow on her bed, sighing for the fourth time in that hour. It was some ungodly hour in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. Wonderful.

She was becoming aggravated and she needed to get up. Upon rolling out of bed in a rather unladylike fashion (who was around to see it?), a lightbulb went on over her head (metaphorically, of course.) Hans was in the guest room down the hall, probably sleeping peacefully.. And she was going to interrupt that slumber.

Slowly, the Queen slipped out of her own room in simply her nightgown, her hair out of her usual braid; cascading down her back in a waterfall of platinum blonde. A most inappropriate appearance, but at this point, she could hardly care less.

Not bothering to knock because she knew he wouldn't hear it, she slipped into his room, moving towards the bed to shake him slightly. "Hans," she whispered, ignoring a mumble of 'Go back to bed, Elsa'.

"The _sky's_ awake, so _I'm_ awake... " She mumbled dramatically, draping her back across his body in a dramatic fashion. She stayed there for a moment before bolting upright, pouncing on him. "So we have to _play_!" She giggled - That was a weird thing; Hearing Elsa giggle. She hardly ever did that.

Slowly, one green eye opened to look at her, and then the other before Hans grunted. He sat up, shoving her off of him and onto the other side of the bed. "Elsa... It's _late_. Please go back to bed."

"_So we have to play_." She pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at him. "Otherwise, I'll make sure we won't for a _very_ long time."

A moment of silence before Hans (still half-asleep, mind you) opened his arms for her and she scrambled into his lap, straddling him. If he wasn't awake now, he sure would be soon enough..

Almost immediately afterwards, lipstick-less pale lips began pressing light little kisses along the Prince's neck and jaw. Elsa peppered kisses all over his face, skipping his lips completely. She would get there later.

Petite, nimble fingers began to undo the buttons of his nightshirt one-by- one. (At this point he was beginning to wake up and had begun lazily nipping at the Snow Queen's neck.) Then, slowly the kisses were pressed and trailed down his chest.

* * *

Hans sighed softly, his arm loosely draped over Elsa's midsection.

"See? Playing isn't so bad when you know how to do it _right_." She smirked, nuzzling her naked form up against his.

The Prince scrunched his nose, spitting out a few strands of her hair that had gotten into his mouth. "Maybe these, er... Odd 'sky' nights aren't _so_ bad."


	12. Love Bites

**Okay, so you guys are lucky. There will be two more chapters after this one because I couldn't ****_stand_**** to end the story with thirteen chapters. I have a thing about odd numbers.**

**So sorry for this chapter being so short. Again, my wrist is killing me, but I can't stand to leave this story. Such an annoyance. I love you guys too much to keep you waiting again, and I'm sort of sad I'm bringing it to a close. But I'm sure you'll be getting more Hansla stuff from me soon enough afterwards.. Or my Frozen AU. Whichever comes first. **

**I need ideas for the final two though. Chapter thirteen will probably just be another light drabble.. But I want to end the story with something ****_big_****. The ideas of a marriage proposal or Hansla kids popped into my head for a split second, but I just don't think that's the way to go, you know? Seems a little cliché and unlike them.. But, we'll see. What do you think I should do for lucky chapter number fourteen? **

* * *

**Love Bites:**

Funny thing about love bites... They took their sweet time to go away. Elsa had found that out the night after her and Hans had begun their little affair together.

* * *

The first time it seemed like her body was _covered_ in them; starting from her neck and ending at her thighs. And everywhere in-between. That was such an embarrassing experience in the morning with her handmaidens to say the least. None of them said anything, but she earned quite a few questioning looks.

"I tripped and fell down the stairs yesterday.. Pure accident. Won't happen again." She had lied. The Queen of Arendelle had flat out lied - and a terrible lie at that. One of the women tutted, shaking her head at her, actually believing she had fallen down the stairs. If only falling down the stairs could explain the bruises on her inner thighs.

* * *

The next time, as Hans as begun planting little kisses along her neck, she had to give him warning.

"Just.. Try not to leave too many bruises. Please. It's so hard to hide them." Elsa had pleaded with him. Hans nodded and resumed, but oh, he couldn't resist. He had to mark her as his. Well that and.. Watching her try to hide them throughout the day would be hilarious.

This time, he made sure to leave a few extra little bruises (not that Elsa minded in the heat of it all) _plus_ a few burns and bite marks. How wickedly evil he was.

Elsa was _fuming_ the next morning. In a feeble attempt to avoid her handmaidens seeing the marks of possession, she tried to avoid having them dress her altogether.  
"I think I can dress myself today-" She had assured, slamming the door right in their faces. They all stood their for a few moments, dumbstruck by it all. Since when did the Queen _ever_ dress herself?

Hans never got to live that one down. Would she ever realize that her words of discouragement only encouraged him to continue giving her all the markings he did? Well, there was that, and her milky white skin was so _pure_. It was just asking to be ravaged every single time.


	13. Surprise?

**Yeah, so.. I had to listen to my mother having an asthma attack while writing this and unfortunately, I couldn't do anything about it. I sort of rushed it, so I do apologize. Also my first time writing as Anna ever, and there's a lot of conversation in this chapter, so excuse all of that. **

**Still unsure of what I can do for the final chapter.. There's been the ideas of a wedding, a marriage proposal, or a possible pregnancy pushed around. The last one sounds the most believable due to all of the intercourse they have, but I'm still unsure. I'm god ****_awful_**** at decisions, so just leave which one you want in a review, pretty please? Unless you have some mind blowing amazing idea. Then put that there instead.**

**Maybe I'll extend it to sixteen chapters because my motivation is returning? Who knows! Again, _really_ bad with decisions. **

* * *

**Surprise?:**

"I'm sorry, I think I heard that wrong.. Can you repeat your last sentence please?" Anna asked, picking at the inside of her ear with her finger.

"Prince Hans and I are having an affair. Though I'd hardly call it an 'affair' because it seems like much more than that." Elsa stated bluntly, folding her hands in front of her on her desk.

".. One more time. I still think I'm hearing you incorrectly."

"_Anna_."

"... How long?"

"I lost track of the months long ago."

A moment of silence. There was no change in Anna's facial expression.. It was just.. Blank. Elsa's thoughts had begun to wander other places but were disrupted by Anna slamming her hands on her desk.

"You're a naïve fool."

"Excuse me?" The Queen quirked a brow, sitting back in her chair.

"You're _in love_ with a man who tried to _kill_ not just me, but you too. How is that love, Elsa? Where is the love in that?"

"This is all coming from the girl who tried to marry him after knowing him for.. Oh, how long was it? A few hours?"

The Princess dug her fingernails into the wood of the desk. This had to be some sick joke.

"How many times has he said 'I love you'?"

"A few times. Not many. I hardly see how it matters though. You fell in love with Kristoff in a mere few days."

"What else has been going on behind my back besides a few simple 'I love you's'?"

"Do you really want to know that?" Elsa rolled her eyes, attempting to avoid Anna's gaze now.

"Elsa!"

With a reluctant sigh, the Snow Queen pushed a few blonde strands away from her neck, revealing one of her most recent 'love bites' from Hans. "There's been a lot more than you think.."

"You have to be kidding me..."

".. It was fun."

"_Elsa_. It's all a trick. He's just got you under his spell and the second you let your guard go, you'll be dead."

"Can't you just accept it and be happy for me for once?" The blonde was drumming her fingers on the desk now.

"I wish I could. I won't do anything because I can't ruin your so called 'happiness', but if you get hurt, it's your own fault... I warned you." Anna clicked her tongue in disagreement, shaking her head. Of course, it wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

Anna was going to show Elsa how much she disapproved of the relationship. Disapproving looks at the dinner table, disapproving looks when she caught Elsa sneaking out of her room at night... Don't think she didn't notice those sorts of things now. She even made an attempt to announce the relationship to the townsfolk of Arendelle. Most of the responses were negative. Elsa didn't seem to care.

She would just protest as much as possible and hope to get her way.

She didn't.


	14. Proposal

**Very short chapter.. I was trying to get it done before my voice lessons. So.. One question answered. Two more chapters to go. **

**I got a lot of responses from the last chapter and I thank you all so, so much for that! A lot of the responses for how to end it were mixed, but we'll see.. A majority of them still sort of leaned towards one thing, and a few even wanted the two to split in the end. Again, we'll see. **

**Most of you are probably going to hate me for this chapter.. Eh. That's YOLO right? Did I use that right? **

* * *

**Proposal:**

At the sound of a light rapping on her study door, Elsa turned her head from her work towards the source of the noise. _Hans_. Here again to pester her to no end?

"Elsa? I have a question to ask you." Hans spoke, a lot softer than normal. That was odd. He looked like a child who had just gotten into the cookie jar, to be quite honest.

"Hm?" She hummed in response, already back to her work.

His boots clicked against the floor as he walked over to her, standing beside her chair. "Marry me?" That was a casual way of doing it. No ring yet, no big gathering.. He could do all of that later after she said y-

"No."

"... Wait, what?"

"No. I won't marry you." She hadn't even looked up at him once.

"And why not?"

"Because it's just reassurance you're not trying to get to the throne. If you _truly_ loved me, we would remain how we are."

Hans' lips pressed into a thin line as he thought about it in his head. Was he really doing it for the throne or because he truly did love her? Was it both? He wasn't sure.

"Would you ever consider marriage in the future?"

"Not in the least. I never did plan on getting married, and I still don't. Especially not to you." She scoffed, though it was meant as a joke.

"Is that an insult?"

"Perhaps." Elsa chuckled lowly, her eyes flickering from her papers to him.

"I still don't see why you refuse to marry me... Or marriage at all, really."

"And I still don't see why you're still in here. I have work to do!" She clicked her tongue in disapproval, making a shooing motion with her hands. "Go, go!"

With that, Hans was forced at once to leave her study, now standing outside the door in a bit of a daze.

What exactly had just happened..?


	15. Surprise!

**We're nearing the end. After a long while of considering where this story was going and consulting multiple people at the ideas... I finally came to a decision. I know exactly where it's going and I can tell you all exactly one thing about it: You're either going to hate it or love it. There most likely won't be an in-between. **

**I left this chapter off in a weird spot and I've never been known to do that in any of my stories, so bear with me here. **

**Anyways... Enjoy?**

* * *

**Surprise!:**

"Oh, er, Prince Hans.. Her Majesty requested your presence in her study."

Hans had been sitting at the now-tuned piano, occasionally pressing the keys as he had sat there in thought. Everything he had been thinking about had been disrupted when Kai had begun speaking... Damn it. What had he been thinking about again?

"Ah yes," Hans nodded, standing, "Thank you for informing me. I'll get there at once." What could that woman want now?

* * *

With what seemed like a million thoughts plaguing his mind at once, he strode down to her study, knocking on the door upon arrival.

All he got was an "Enter" in response from Elsa, but that was good enough. He quickly stepped inside, shutting the door after him.

"Hans.." Elsa had sat, her lips pursed, hands folded in front of her. That was never a good sign. "We need to have a little discussion."

"If it's about the other day then-"

"It's not. Not at all. This is entirely different."

"I don't see any problem with us right now. What could we possibly need to discuss?"

"How do you feel about children?" She hummed nonchalantly, eyes glancing down at a stack of random papers on her desk.

"You know where I stand on the matter. An heir would be nothing short of wonderful."

"_Except _you're not King. Thus, you wouldn't need an heir. But I do." That god awful humming went on. It made him want to leap at her throat and choke the life out of her right there.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm pregnant, Hans." She smiled sheepishly, her fingers pressing against the wood of the desk. "Surprise."

That hit him like a brick to the face. But.. The Prince wasn't sure what he wanted to feel. His blood boiled with pure, unadulterated _loathing_ for the bastard of a child; he wanted to feel bad that it was going to have that madwoman as a mother... But at the same time he wanted to smile because it was _his_ child. Yet, she sat at her desk, _smiling_ the entire time. What had gotten into her?

He maintained his composure though, and stood in front of her desk still. "What are you going to do then? It's nothing you can hide."

"I know. I'll own up to it, admit my mistakes, and allow my reputation to be soiled."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. I'll give up whatever I need to for the well being of this child.. Though I want to place blame on you, I can't say it's any more of your fault than it is mine. We were careless. I never even considered it once." She shrugged her shoulders, leaning back in her chair.

"And where do I come in in all of this?"

"_That's_ what we need to discuss."


	16. Goodbye

**My rational behind this chapter was, "How can I end it in the best, yet ****_worst_**** way possible?" And this happened. (I'm not even sorry.) So, the tables have turned... Ah, yes. If you look back, you can see that Elsa basically took their 'relationship' as a giant joke. Not always, but quite a few times she did (ie. marriage proposal, etc...) It had to happen sooner or later. She's not that good girl she always has to be. Besides... When have I ever been known for happy endings, Hm? Just wait until my Frozen AU fic coming up. Hopefully 10x better and a hell of a lot more exciting. **

**It all does sort of happen fast because the author is lazy and also a tired pup. **

**One thing I can guarantee though is an epilogue. I wasn't originally planning on it, but the idea popped into my head last night and I couldn't get it out. **

* * *

**Goodbye:**

"The thing about it all is..." Elsa started, now taking on a more serious tone to her voice, "You don't come into any of it."

Hans gritted his teeth. She had to joking. "What do you mean? It's just as much of my child as it is yours. Without me, it wouldn't even exist."

'It'. She hated that term. _It_. _It_ sounded so insignificant. "Considering I _am_ the one carrying it.. I believe most of the decisions are up to me."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Then where will I go?"

"I'm requesting for you to be sent back to the Southern Isles."

God, she just made him so _furious_ sometimes. It took all he had not to burn that damned woman to death at the moment. She was delusional! One day everything is fine and dandy, and the next she decides she's kicking him out of Arendelle entirely? Absolute insanity!

"You've gone mad!" Hans accused, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands; leaving crescent shaped marks.

"I can assure you that I haven't. The royal physician would have noticed."

"Who are you to not allow me to be around to witness the birth of my child? To send me out of Arendelle? To _refuse_ my marriage proposal? You've lost it."

"The child was, as much as I hate saying this, an _accident_. How bad would I look saying it was _your_ child, anyways?"

At this point, the auburn haired man was ready to lunge at her.. Take her head off right there on the goddamned floor. No, no.. Must breathe.. They'd have _his_ head if he killed her.

With a deep inhale through his nose, he sighed. "What will happen to us?"

"There won't be any 'us' anymore."

"You're willing to just drop it all like that, Hm? What was I, then? Not your damned 'true love'?"

All of it had pulled a small smirk from Elsa's lips. She tried not to laugh. "A plaything. There's no love in that. Did you honestly think there was?"

Wait a minute... "What..?"

"Oh, Hans... So.. _Naïve_. If only there was someone out there who loved you."


	17. Epilogue

**As promised, here's the epilogue. It only happened because the ideas popped into my head and it was way too cute to resist. Emilie was based off my one year old second cousin named Emma, who when asked what her name is, says, "Em.. Mah."**

**I can say that you can look out for a Frozen AU I'm planning on doing. That will be much better written and a hell of a lot more thought out. I already know exactly how it's ending. So.. Watch out for that.**

**So.. Yeah. Enjoy the epilogue. **

* * *

As she had said she would, Elsa did announce her pregnancy and the news spread around the kingdom like wildfire. But, of course, with news there's always gossip...

"I hear she had _twelve_ lovers." One civilian had remarked. "And she doesn't know whose child it is."

"I hear the announcement was a joke." Another had chimed in.

"I heard it was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles that had gone and done that to 'er!" A third joined in.

"Not in a million years!" The first scoffed.

"You're mad." The second cackled at his nonsense.

* * *

And.. Of course, with the announcement, Anna was among the rest of the people to find out. Elsa had to sit and take the blame for it all when she received a two hour lecture from her sister. What an absolute _joy_ that was.

In the beginning, Elsa hadn't really believed why so many women complained about carrying a child! It didn't seem so bad. Her opinions quickly changed within the next couple of weeks.

In the end though, she had given birth to a healthy baby girl, whom she'd decided to name Emilie. It seemed to fit. Everything about her was absolutely _perfect_ in Elsa's eyes... Everything except the large amount of auburn hair she was born with.

* * *

A year had flown by with what seemed like the blink of an eye, and Emilie had turned one.

In the first few months, the Queen had time to spend with her child, for obvious reasons. But, as time went by, she began noticing she hardly would see the little girl as the servants now handled almost all of it; feedings, dressing, all of it.

But, every so often... She would manage to slip away for a little while without a word and go on a hunt for the babe in the castle, usually finding her in the nursery with someone watching her.

* * *

Today was one of those days.

Gerda had been the one in charge of the trouble-maker today, who was currently sitting on the floor as the servant watched on.

"Your Majesty, what are you-"

"You're dismissed for now. Please." Elsa looked down at her, before looking back at Emilie. Hopefully she would get the message. The short woman nodded in response, leaving only mother and daughter to be together now.

The blonde smiled and scooped the babe off the floor from behind, who looked completely confused as to who was touching her, before she tilted her head back to look and smiled. Elsa earned herself a little pat on the cheek from a tiny hand.

Settling the both of them into a nearby chair with Emilie facing her mother. Both smiled happily as Elsa pushed back a little tuft of hair out of Emilie's face. It had appeared that the auburn was beginning to change, to what Elsa was unsure, but she was happy it was changing. Something lighter, perhaps as her permanent color.

Green eyes that weren't her own stared back as Elsa looked down at her. "What is your name? You know what it is."

"Em-mah..." The girl tried out, the sounds of the letters heavy in her mouth. She was quite the little talker when she wanted to be - Not that they ever knew /what/ she was talking about. It was all just babbling.

Elsa finished, "..lee. Emilie. Very good." She leaned down, nuzzling her nose against the babe's. "We'll work on it."


End file.
